Acoustic and Dining
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: "Tahun depan, di tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama, temui aku lagi. Aku akan siapkan kejutan bagimu." "Apa? Kue ulang tahun rasa tomat?" "Bukan. Kejutan yang jauh lebih besar lagi." SONGFIC. SPAMANO. SLASH/SHO-AI. Complete.


**Notes: **Sebuah songfic yang dibuat dadakan, tepat saat saya dengerin album terbarunya Depapepe berjudul "Acoustic & Dining". Lagunya bagus dan untuk versi CD di Jepang katanya dilengkapin sama resep makanan yang cocok untuk tiap track-nya. Kalo di sini, saya sertakan fic ini dengan atmosfer yang cocok di tiap track-nya aja, ya X'D #plak Anyway, saya gak cantumin track yang berbahasa Jepangnya karena... saya gak tau artinya apa :|

**Disclaimer: **Karakter di sini murni kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya gak ambil untung dalam bentuk material atas pencomotan dan penistaan karakternya. Masih syukur saya boleh minjem dan gak dituntut. Kalo minta bayaran duit, mau jadi apa dunia? #eh #ininyindir?

**Warning: **sappy romance antara Romano dan Spain. Establish!Spamano dengan sedikit nyamuk bernama Francis. Ini songfic, sodara-sodara. Silakan dibaca sambil mendengarkan albumnya. Yang track berjudul Bahasa Jepang silakan di-skip #diskriminasi #ampun

* * *

.

.

.

Kafe itu kecil dengan dinding bata berwarna kemerahan dan lumut menjalar di sudut-sudut bangunan. Beberapa bunga liar ikut tumbuh menjalar di sela-sela bata yang mulai sedikit keropos, namun masih cukup kuat untuk menopang berat bangunan mungil beratap genteng keramik berwarna merah menyala. Bilah kayu berwarna cokelat gelap tampak saling silang, memberikan kuda-kuda yang kokoh bagi atap yang senantiasa melindungi para pelanggan dan pegawai kafe dari cuaca buruk. Warna kuning pastel yang menjadi cat dasar fasad kafe sedikit menguning dimakan umur dan cuaca, serta terkelupas di beberapa tempat. Gerbang pembukanya adalah sebuah gardu berbentuk gerbang melengkung bermaterial besi tempa bercat hijau rumput. Sebuah plang kayu tampak berayun ke depan dan belakang, seiring tiupan angin membawanya, sebuah plang kayu tua dengan huruf putih berukir tertera di sana. Sebuah nama yang diambil oleh sang pemilik kafe untuk memberikan citra baik pada kafenya, serta memudahkan para pelancong manca negara maupun lokal untuk mengidentifikasinya. Namanya singkat, sederhana, dan bercerita secara gamblang mengenai sang kafe:

_**UNION CAFE**_

_**~ Acoustic & Dining ~**_

Pun gedungnya terlihat usang, kuno, dan tua, kafe ini tak pernah kehilangan pengunjung setiap hari. Mulai dari pukul tujuh pagi hingga pukul sembilan malam, kafe ini sudah sibuk menghadirkan sarapan mengenyangkan sampai makan malam yang begitu menggiurkan. Mulai dari _entree_, _main course_, sampai pada _dessert_ tak pernah terlewatkan. Semua yang tersaji di buku menu berwarna krem berbordir hijau itu adalah favorit semua pengunjung yang datang.

Bila orang-orang mengira pengunjung selalu memadati ruang makan _indoor _maupun _outdoor _kafe karena kualitas masakan dan harganya yang masuk akal, mereka salah besar. Satu keuntungan yang dimiliki **UNION Cafe **adalah pemandangannya yang spektakular. Kafe mana yang bisa menyajikan pemandangan berbukit dengan jejeran gedung-gedung kuno Valetta, jalan bebatuan sejak zaman Romawi Kuno, deretan pepohonan tinggi nan rimbun, dan didampingi pemandangan Laut Mediteranian? Hanya kafe ini yang punya. Suara kicau burung menjadi musik pengiring di pagi hari, menyambut tiap tamu yang datang untuk menyantap panekuk dengan potongan stroberi dan _whipped cream _vanila, ditemani segelas _espresso _hangat. Ketika siang menyapa dan matahari berada pada titik terpanasnya, bukanlah halangan bagi para penikmat serta pelancong untuk santap siang di kafe ini. Ditemani suara kicau camar, mereka menyantap _spaghetti carbonara, _dengan hidangan pembuka _briscoti _dan _gelato _sebagai hidangan penutup. Malam hari, suara jangkrik dan burung hantu menjadi pendamping sempurna menyantap _steak gorgonzola a la olive garden, cannelloni mozzarella, _dan _caesar salad _sambil menyesap anggur merah.

Dengan nuansa Italia yang begitu kental, masakan lezat, harga yang terjangkau, dan pemandangan menakjubkan, tak heran kalau kafe ini sangat akrab di kalangan para turis. Berbagai macam interaksi dalam beragam bahasa terdengar dari tiap meja, menjadi kafe ini benar-benar titip temu beragam karakter dan individu dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Tempat favorit yang paling dicari oleh setiap pengunjung adalah meja-meja kayu bundar dengan payung berwarna hijau tua yang berjejer rapi di luar kafe. Dibatasi dengan pagar kayu berwarna cokelat tua, lengkap dengan sulur tanaman dengan bunga _morning glory_ merekah menjadi pembatas ruang atara teras kafe dengan _pedestrian way _ataupun bukit tinggi yang langsung berbatasan dengan Laut Mediterania. Makanya, orang-orang rela mengantri lama untuk mendapatkan tempat di teras kafe ini.

Pun kursi di teras tak jua didapatkan, atmosfer yang begitu hangat dan intim di dalam kafe juga menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi para pengunjung. Dengan lantai kayu solid yang dipoles rutin setiap empat bulan sekali dan jendela-jendela besar—kadang dibiarkan terbuka lebar untuk membiarkan angin sejuk dari lepas pantai mendinginkan ruangan—tetap memberikan _vista _istimewa bagi para tamu. Belum lagi _live acoustic _yang selalu diadakan pada jam-jam tertentu dan lampu-lampu dinding yang dinyalakan bersamaan di malam hari memberi penyinaran romantis.

Suasana romantis, wangi pasta, roti, dan kopi yang tak kunjung padam setiap harinya, dan hawa sejuk Laut Mediterania membuat Lovino Vargas rela berdiri lama, menanti sang pelayan untuk membereskan meja—dia sedang beruntung; satu pasangan Asia baru saja menyelesaikan santap siangnya ketika ia datang. Diiringi gerutuan pelan, sang pemuda Italia langsung merobohkan dirinya ke atas kursi setelah mejanya bersih. Dia hanya memesan satu _capuccino _kepada pelayan dan kembali mata cokelat madunya mengerling kesal ke sisi jalanan. Menanti.

"Awas saja kalau sampai si bodoh itu tidak datang." gerutunya. Kali ini, sasaran kemarahannya ada pada seekor burung camar yang sibuk terbang berputar tinggi di langit biru, tak jauh dari atap kafe. "Aku sampai lari-lari ke sini setelah menerima telepon darinya. Kalau dia berani tak datang, kucekoki dia dengan tomat busuk!"

Kembali sepasang mata madu itu melirik ke arah jalanan lengang. Hanya satu vespa yang baru saja lewat, dan vespa itu tidak dinaiki oleh orang yang ia nanti. Sekelompok muda-mudi juga tampak melewati kafe, namu tak satu pun di antara mereka merupakan orang yang dia tunggu. Lovino lalu melirik arlojinya dan menggeram kesal.

"Biar kutebak. Dia sudah terlambat lima menit dari waktu perjanjian, hm?"

Pemuda Italia dengan rambut cokelat lurus itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru milik laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu. Seperti biasa, senyum mesum menghiasi wajah si laki-laki berbalut pakaian _chef_ yang bersandar santai pada salah satu sandaran kursi.

Lovino mengerang pelan dan memutar bola matanya ketika melihat sosok si laki-laki. Pertama, dia tak pernah suka dengan komentar mesum yang dibuat Francis. Kedua, Lovino merasa terhina ketika kafe paling populer—bahkan sampai ditulis di dalam _guide book _para turis—ternyata dikelola oleh seorang Prancis. Menyebalkan... "Mau apa kau ke sini, Francis?"

"Mau apa? Jahat sekali kau ini. Aku, kan, kepala koki di kafe ini~" sahut Francis, dilengkapi dengan lagak menggigit sapu tangan dan mata berkaca-kaca ala opera sabun. "Wajar, kan, kalau aku ada di sini terus. Justru apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Lovino-_bebe_?"

"Si bodoh itu mengajakku bertemu..." gumam Lovino. Ia lalu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan kembali memasang mimik kesal. "Begitu kutanya mau ada urusan apa, dia malah sok rahasia dan menyuruhku untuk datang saja ke kafe ini."

Francis hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Lovino sedikit mengerenyitkan kening kebingungan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari senyum si koki. Senyumnya mengandung arti seolah-olah ia tahu sesuatu... "Apa kau tahu tujuan dia menyuruhku ke sini, Francis?"

"Aku?" Francis menunjuk dirinya sendiri, berlagak kaget. "_Non, _kenapa aku harus tahu setiap urusannya?"

"Karena kau sahabat dekatnya, mungkin..."

"Aaah~ Kau penasaran, ya, Lovino-_bebe_? Kau imut sekali kalau penasaran seperti ini~" Tak menggubris jerit protes dari Lovino, Francis langsung menyambar pipi tembam sang Italia dan mencubitinya sampai merah. Keributan di meja mereka cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe yang lainnya, membuat Francis terpaksa mundur dan terkekeh sementara Lovino sibuk merangkai rentetan ejekan dalam Bahasa Italia.

"Menurutmu," bisik Francis. "Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu di sini, di tempat penuh _**MEMORIES **_ini?"

"Entah. Mungkin hanya mau memberikan daftar belanjaan seperti biasanya." gerutu Lovino. Ia masih mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang perih setelah dicubiti oleh Francis. "Lagipula, kenangan macam apa yang kau maksud, Francis? Satu-satunya kenangan yang kami berdua miliki di kafe ini—"

"Pertemuan pertama kalian, kencan pertama, kencan kedua, lalu kencan ke-empat puluh dua, ulang tahun Gilbert—yang nyaris membuat Ludwig tercebur ke laut gara-gara didorong Gilbert yang mabuk—dan..."

"Iya, iya! Aku mengerti! Kau tidak perlu menjabarkan semuanya seperti itu, kan? _Chigi_!" geram Lovino. Kedua pipinya sekarang memerah, bukan karena perih, tapi karena tersipu malu. Sorot mata madunya sekarang menatap ke Laut Mediterania yang membentang luas sampai ke garis horizon. Penuh rindu sekaligus penyangkalan. "... Menurutmu, apa yang akan dia bicarakan kali ini?"

"Kau cukup tahu satu hal, Lovino." ucap sang koki Prancis sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kafe ini selalu memberikan kenangan manis kepada para pengunjungnya. Jadi, dia tak mungkin mengundangmu ke tempat seindah ini untuk mengabarkan berita menyedihkan."

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Senyum cerah sang kekasih kembali memenuhi pikirannya yang sejenak kalut oleh beragam pikiran negatif. Bagaimana tidak? Sang kekasih mendadak meneleponnya, memaksa Lovino untuk segera ke kafe langganan mereka. Firasat sang pemuda Italia semakin memburuk saat mendengar suara dari seberang sana yang tak memberikan tawa sama sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Ketika ditanya ada urusan apa, malah dipaksa untuk bergegas ke kafe.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu _sandwich_ dengan _pastrami, _ya. Mengingat tabiat pacarmu itu, dia baru akan datang tiga puluh menit dari waktu perjanjian..."

"Tapi—"

"Gratis, _bebe_." kata Francis diiringi kedipan ganjen yang sontak membuat Lovino gatal-gatal. "Toh, membuat _sandwich _itu cepat, kok. _It's a __**THREE MINUTES COOKING**_~"

Lovino mendengus mendengar omongan Francis dan berkata, "Yang benar saja kau membuat masakan selama tiga menit. Bahkan mie instan yang diusung makanan paling cepat disajikan tak pernah pas tiga menit."

"Kau mau bertaruh denganku, hm? Aku bisa menyajikan _sandwich _dalam waktu tiga menit."

"Tiga menit sudah sampai pada mejaku."

"_Oui_."

"Hmm... Menarik. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau misalnya aku kalah?"

"Kau harus mengakui kehebatanku sebagai koki handal."

"Kalau kau menang?"

"Berjanji padaku untuk tidak memarahi Antonio, setelat apa pun si bekicot satu itu, oke?"

Kembali sang pemuda Italia memutar matanya, jengah dengan tingkah Francis. Sulit bagi seorang Lovino yang mudah marah untuk tidak naik pitam setelah dipaksa menunggu bermenit-menit oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab. Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah orang yang dia nanti merupakan orang yang menetapkan waktu dan tempat bertemu.

_Ah_, tak ada salahnya kalau Lovino mengiyakan taruhan Francis. Toh, dia tak yakin koki handal itu sanggup menyelesaikan _sandwich _dalam waktu tiga menit.

"Oke," kata Lovino. "Tapi, aku tidak mau menerima kalau _sandwich_-nya dingin, ya. Aku mau _sandwich _yang hangat, baru dikeluarkan dari pemanggangan! Oh, dan banyak tomat! Aku suka tomat. Kalau hanya ada dua potong tomat, aku tak mau mengakui kemenanganmu."

"Ah, Lovino-_bebe_, kamu sengaja mau membuatku gagal, ya?" balas Francis dengan wajah memelas. "Pokoknya kau tenang saja, Lovino. _Sandwich_-mu akan dihidangkan tepat di menit ke-tiga dalam keadaan hangat dan ekstra tomat, khusus untukmu."

Lovino memperhatikan sosok sang koki menghilang di balik pintu ganda kafe, kembali ke dalam dapurnya yang sibuk. Sang pemuda Italia kembali duduk menghadap kursinya, memainkan bunga _daisies _putih yang diletakkan di dalam pot tembikar warna cokelat kemerahan dengan bosan. Dagunya ia topangkan ke tangan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jalanan di sampingnya. Ia kembali menghela napas berat ketika sosok yang ia nantikan tak kunjung tampak batang hidungnya.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Lovino tak pernah senang dengan tabiat Antonio Carriedo yang hobi telat. Sekalipun jarak temu mereka hanya lima meter, sang _spaniard _tak pernah tepat waktu. Selalu saja ada alasan untuk membuatnya terlambat, meski hanya semenit saja. Beruntung angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan berhasil membuat hati sang pemuda Italia teduh dan seukir senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi dan posisi meja _outdoor _yang menghadap laut sekaligus jalanan membuatnya teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pemuda Spanyol.

.

"Bastardo_, matamu kau pakai di mana, hah?! Bisa-bisanya kau menabrakku seperti itu! Lihat ini, _wine_-nya jadi tumpah ke kemeja putihku, kan! Butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan ini, tahu! Kenapa kau malah senyum, brengsek?! Perlu kupukul mukamu supaya kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku, hah?!"_

"_Maaf, maaf~ Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, soalnya kau manis sekali, sih. Apalagi saat marah-marah~"_

"_Jangan anggap gombalanmu barusan menyelamatkanmu, brengsek! Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki macam apa yang bisa seenaknya kau godai, hah?! Kau baru saja menabrakku dan menodai kemejaku!"_

"_Ah, maaf sekali atas kecerobohanku itu. Bagaimana kalau kau lepas saja kemejamu di dapur? Kebetulan _head chef _kafe ini adalah teman dekatku. Biar nanti aku yang bersihkan kemejamu di binatu, oke?"_

"_Kalau kemejaku kulepas, aku pakai apa? Kau suruh aku bertelanjang dada, begitu?!"_

"_Ahahaha. Tidak juga, sih. Walau aku tidak menolak tubuh seksimu itu terekspos—"_

"_HEI!"_

"_Ahem. Maaf, _signore_. Aku kebetulan punya baju cadangan di sini. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa pakai bajuku. Ketika kemejamu sudah bersih, baru kau kembalikan bajuku. Semacam barter. Bagaimana?"_

"_Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita bertemu lagi?"_

"_Kutemui kau di kafe ini, tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama, dua hari lagi. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan menraktirmu _brunch_. Bagaimana?"_

_._

Pertemuan pertama yang kelewat klise berakhir dengan beberapa pertemuan lainnya yang tak ubah bagai film drama komedi-romantis di bioskop. Meski Lovino tak pernah absen mengumpat dan mengejek Antonio, hal itu tak mematahkan semangat sang pemuda Spanyol untuk terus mengajaknya bertemu. Anehnya, Lovino selalu mengiyakan ajakannya. Pun nanti di akhir pertemuan sang pemuda bermata cokelat hazel akan memaki-maki Antonio seraya berjalan meninggalkan kafe—kadang dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya—Lovino selalu menepati janji untuk bertemu dengan Antonio.

Sebagian orang akan melihat hubungan mereka aneh. Mereka menganggap kalau keduanya sama sekali tak punya kecocokan, hanya hubungan tak sehat antara pria bodoh yang rela diejek sang pujaan hati dengan pemuda bermulut sekotor bajak laut. Sisanya malah mengatakan sebaliknya. Katanya, mereka memiliki _**SPARK**_ yang menarik pesona satu dengan yang lainnya. Bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang saling tarik-menarik dan hanya mereka berdua yang paham cara kerjanya.

Apa pun omongan mereka, Antonio dan Lovino sekarang sudah menjajaki tahun ke-tiga mereka. Perayaan makan malam romantis di restoran paling mahal seharusnya menjadi agenda malam hari yang sangat dinanti. Sayangnya, reservasi yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh Lovino malah dibatalkan semena-mena oleh Antonio. Alasannya sepele:

"_Maaf, Lovino. Aku sudah harus berangkat ke Madrid nanti sore. Bagaimana kalau kita ubah rencana dan makan siang di Union? Kutunggu di sana jam dua belas, ya."_

Jam dua belas siang, sementara sekarang sudah jam dua belas lewat lima belas menit.

Bunyi porselen beradu dengan kayu terdengar di samping Lovino, mengagetkan sang pemuda Italia. Rupanya Francis Bonnefoy sudah kembali dengan _sandwich pastrami_ dengan potongan tomat menumpuk begitu tebal di balik roti. Lumeran keju _mozzarela, _sedikit taburan _parmesan _di atas roti yang kecokelatan, dan _mayonaise_ mengintip di balik selada segar membuat Lovino menjilati bibirnya, kelaparan.

"_Voila_, _sandwich _tiga menitmu sudah jadi, Lovino. Akui saja kalau kau kalah~"

"Tiga menit apanya. Kau kelebihan beberapa detik." dengus Lovino seraya mengambil pisau dan garpu, siap menyantap _sandwich _lezat di depannya.

"_Non_, aku yakin betul kalau aku mengerjakannya tiga menit tepat. Aku sudah memasang _timer_-nya di dapur untuk tiga menit. Coba saja kau tanyai para koki di sana atau pelayanku." bantah Francis. Bibirnya mengerucut, kesal yang dibuat-buat tentu.

Lovino tahu kalau berdebat dengan Francis tak akan ada habisnya. Ia meletakkan kembali pisau dan garpunya, menelan egonya, lalu berkata, "Oke. Aku akui kalau kau memang koki terhebat yang sanggup membuat _sandwich _dalam waktu tiga menit."

Francis tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar pujian yang begitu jarang terucap dari mulut sang Italia. Sang koki berambut pirang membungkuk dan mengucap, "Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati." lalu kembali ke dapurnya sambil bersiul ceria.

Lovino baru saja menyuapkan potongan _sandwich _pertamanya ketika suara petikan gitar akustik terdengar dari dalam ruangan dan _speaker. _Rupanya acara hiburan untuk makan siang sudah dimulai. Lantunan musik _jazz_ yang meneduhkan sekaligus memberi semangat. Lantunan lagu yang sama seperti waktu itu.

.

"_Lovino,"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kalau aku harus pergi ke ujung dunia, apa kau mau ikut denganku?"_

"_Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi sendiri saja, bodoh! Untuk apa kau ajak-ajak aku?"_

"_Kupikir kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Toh, kau tak akan menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpaku, kan?"_

"_Kalau yang kau maksud aku tak punya bahan ejekan lainnya, ya. Aku akan sangat 'merindukan' obyek _bully_-ku. Kau. Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"_

"_Entahlah. Menurutmu?"_

"_Aku yang bertanya, brengsek..."_

"_Barcelona."_

"_Oh. Sejauh itu?"_

"_Aw~ Apa Lovino-ku sudah mulai merindukanku, hm? Manis sekali~"_

"_Jangan sok tahu, _bastardo_! Siapa yang rindu padamu?! Semakin cepat kau pergi malah semakin baik. Tak ada yang mengganggu makan siangku lagi dengan gombalan, cengiran bodoh, dan panggilan menjijikannya!"_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku harus pergi... besok?"_

"_... apa maksudmu harus pergi besok?"_

"_Aku harus kembali ke Barcelona besok pagi, dengan kereta paling pagi menuju Roma lalu menyambung dengan pesawat. Kenapa? Kau mau mengantarku sampai ke stasiun?"_

"_Jangan harap! Tapi... kenapa begitu... mendadak...?"_

"_Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga urusan kerja. Urusan bisnisku di Italia sudah selesai dan aku harus kembali ke Spanyol. Doakan saja bosku segera mengirimku kembali ke Italia supaya kita bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini."_

"_Tidak usah bertemu juga aku tidak apa-apa, kok..."_

"_Kau manis sekali ketika dalam fase _denial _seperti ini, Lovino~ Omong-omong, kau serius tidak mau ikut denganku? Kalau kau khawatir tak dapat pekerjaan, aku bisa carikan untukmu di sana. Kau juga bisa tinggal bersama denganku kalau kau mau."_

"_Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih harus mengurus adikku. Dia kelewat bodoh sampai tak bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. Apalagi dengan kehadiran si Jerman-brengsek itu aku harus ekstra hati-hati."_

"_Lovino, aku tahu kalau ini semua butuh proses dan kau tak suka terburu-buru, tapi aku akan rela menunggumu, selama apa pun itu. Sampai tak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatimu dan penantian hampa, aku akan terus menanti. _Because I want to **SHARE MY WORLD **with you._"_

_._

_Sandwich _di piring Lovino sudah habis dan tinggal remah, tapi sosok Antonio masih tak kunjung datang. Lovino mulai tak sabar dan berkali-kali mengerling gelisah ke arah jalanan yang mulai ramai. Hari semakin sore dan para muda-mudi Italia mulai memadati _plaza _yang tak jauh dari kafe, namun hawa kedatangan sang pemuda Spanyol masih belum terasa.

"Sudah tiga puluh menit..." gumam Lovino ketika melihat arlojinya. Telinganya sudah tak mendengar lagu yang sama ketika melahap potongan pertama _sandwich_-nya. Sudah lima lagu berganti ketika suapan terakhir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Tiga puluh menit dan si idiot itu belum datang juga."

Hubungan jarak jauh memang menyiksa keduanya. Kesibukan kerja dan kantor yang memisahkan keduanya bukanlah teman yang baik dalam hal menjalin asmara. Pesan singkat, surat eletronik, ataupun _video call_ tak sanggup mengobati rasa rindu yang kian membuncah tiap harinya. Ironis ketika lama hubungan mereka sudah tiga tahun, tapi tatap muka mereka tak pernah lebih dari dua puluh kali.

_Espresso _Lovino sudah mulai mendingin dan terasa hambar. Sehambar kisah cintanya.

Ingin rasanya Lovino melemparkan gelas _espresso _itu hingga pecah dan pergi meninggalkan kafe dalam amarah. Peduli amat kalau nanti Antonio sudah datang dari jauh dan tak menemukannya. Lovino hanya perlu mengirim satu surat yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan beres. Dia tak perlu repot-repot berurusan dengan keteledoran Antonio lagi. Lovino juga bisa mencari lelaki atau wanita lain yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya setiap saat, tidak seperti si brengsek penuh senyum ceria dengan rambut cokelat ikal. Tak pernah sekali pun berada di sisi Lovino tiap kali si pemuda membutuhkannya.

"_Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Lovino. Apa pun yang terjadi, biar hujan badai mengamuk dan gunung tertinggi harus kudaki, aku akan selalu siap di sampingmu, _**ALWAYS**_."_

Omongan palsu yang terdengar manis.

Hari ini—bila Antonio tak kunjung datang—dia tidak hanya melewatkan hari jadi mereka, tapi juga satu hari yang begitu istimewa bagi Lovino. Bila Antonio tak datang, dia benar-benar membuktikanbahwa ia adalah kekasih brengsek nomor satu di seluruh dunia.

Lovino baru saja beranjak dari kursi ketika derap kaki terdengar mendekati mejanya. Sekelebat rambut cokelat berantakan sempat tertangkap mata cokelatnya dan sepasang tangan langsung meraih pundaknya. Dengan sigap, orang itu langsung mendorong Lovino yang masih kehabisan kata-kata kembali ke kursinya. Saat sang pemilik rambut cokelat mendongak, barulah Lovino tahu siapa gerangan yang membungkuk dengan napas tersengal-sengal ini.

Sayang sekali. Sambutan penuh kasih dengan peluk dan kecupan tak akan diberikan Lovino kepada sang kekasih.

"Aku mau pergi." kata Lovino pada akhirnya, dibisikkan dengan penuh kekesalan. "Dan jangan pernah sekali-kali kau coba menghubungiku."

"Lho? Kenapa kau malah marah begini, Lovino?" kata Antonio, kebingungan. "Aku hanya terlambat... um... terlambat..."

"Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu sejak waktu perjanjian kita!" bentak Lovino. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan matanya perih, ingin menangis tapi sang pemuda Italia terlalu tinggi egonya untuk menangis di depan Antonio. "Kau sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dan kau pikir bisa begitu saja lepas dari kesalahanmu?! Aku sudah lelah, Antonio! Aku mau pulang saja dan jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi!"

Dengan kasar, Lovino mendorong tubuh tinggi sang pemuda Spanyol lalu bergegas meninggalkan mejanya. Beberapa pasang mata dan bisik-bisik mengiringinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu keluar kafe, tapi Lovino tak peduli. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, melihat tapak kakinya di atas jalanan berbatu yang semakin dikaburkan oleh genangan air mata. Bahkan setetes-dua tetes air mata berhasil jatuh menuruni kontur pipinya.

Tinggal selangkah lagi Lovino akan keluar dari kafe, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya dijamah oleh sesorang, ditarik kembali ke dalam kafe. Mata cokelat Lovino langsung menyipit garang, tak senang, saat melihat lawan bicaranya. Apalagi ketika senyum lebar itu masih saja terpasang di wajah bodohnya.

"Mau apa kau senyum-senyum begitu, hah?" bentak Lovino. "Barusan itu aku memutuskan hubungan denganmu dan kau masih bisa tersenyum bodoh seperti ini?!"

"Biarkan aku memberikan sesuatu padamu, barulah boleh putus denganku." kata Antonio yang segera merogoh saku celananya.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Yang mau putus denganmu itu aku, kenapa jadi kamu yang melarangku—"

Tenggorokan Lovino mendadak tercekat dan arus kalimat tersendat dari mulutnya ketika sosok yang telah ia nantikan sekian lama—bukan hanya selama tiga puluh menit belakangan ini—berlutut di depannya. Tangan kanan sang _spaniard _mendekap tangan Lovino sementara tangan yang satunya mengangkat sebuah kotak berlapis beludru hitam. Isinya yang terbuka menampil bantalan empuk berwarna putih berbahan sutera mahal dan sebuah cincin emas berkilau di dalamnya. Perasaan Lovino semakin campur aduk ketika melihat Francis keluar dari dalam kafe membawakan sebuah kue cokelat dengan irisan lemon dan beberapa lilin di atasnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Antonio dengan begitu lembut. Senyum lebarnya sekarang betransformasi menjadi senyum menawan penuh pengharapan dan kelembutan. "_And __**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_, Lovinoku."

Kalau Antonio berpikir Lovino akan tetap menolaknya, mencacinya setelah kejutan istimewa seperti ini ia salah besar.

.

"_Lihat itu, Antonio. Satu lagi pasangan yang dilamar di kafe ini."_

"_Memangnya di sini sering terjadi lamaran, ya?"_

"_Kau saja yang tidak peka dan jarang datang ke sini. Makanya, jangan terlalu lama di Barcelona!"_

"_Masalah pekerjaan, Sayang."_

"_Jangan panggil aku 'Sayang', bodoh! Itu menjijikkan! Tapi... sepertinya menarik, ya. Dilamar di kafe, tepat di meja pertama kali kita bertemu dengan menu makanan yang sama. Pasti itu akan jadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan."_

"_Kalau aku melamarmu, kau harus mau kuajak keliling dunia, lho. Kau harus meninggalkan adikmu. Kau sudah siap?"_

"_Feli sudah punya Ludwig, Antonio. Sekalipun aku tak suka dengan si maniak kentang itu, dia adalah laki-laki yang sanggup menjaga Feli dari segala bahaya. Jadi... ya. Sepertinya, kali ini aku sudah siap."_

"_Wow. Kalau Gilbert mendengar omonganmu barusan, dia akan senang sekali. Akhirnya perjuangan cinta Ludwig kau restui~"_

"_Berisik... habiskan saja pastamu itu, brengsek!"_

"_Lovino."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Tahun depan, di tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama, temui aku lagi. Aku akan siapkan kejutan bagimu."_

"_Apa? Kue ulang tahun rasa tomat?"_

"_Bukan. Kejutan yang jauh lebih besar lagi."_

_._

**THE END.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes: **ini adalah entah percobaan membuat romance fic yang keberapa dari saya. Semoga ini gak fail, ya QuQ Dan silakan, lho, sambil didengerin itu Depapepe "Acoustic & Dining"nya~ Gila, ini saya dibayar berapa sama Depapepe sampe ngiklan gini? #eh

Apa ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak review? OuO


End file.
